


【托尼唐】托尼·利普玩纸牌从来不会输

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 在匹兹堡，托尼曾说他玩骰子和扑克从来不会输，这次他罕见地输了一次，但也就一次。“输的人就脱一件，博士。”





	【托尼唐】托尼·利普玩纸牌从来不会输

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情需要，所以把玩牌的地方非常戏剧化了，现实中好牌出现得概率太小太小了  
> 小金手指：托尼的确、被幸运女神眷顾  
> 我永远爱Dr.Shirley!!粉丝滤镜十层（振声

-

唐·雪利结束了为期一个月的西海岸巡回演出，在一个十月的雨夜，抵达了纽约。  
他回到了卡内基音乐厅，和他在湿漉漉的夜里吞云吐雾、等待多时的托尼见面了。

 

一个月没有闻到荤腥味的托尼·利普，本以为自己一见到他，就会像饿绿了眼睛的狼一样扑过去，把他优雅的钢琴家往那张柔软的大床上带。然后压住他，用凶蛮的行动表达他的思念。

但实际上这一幕没有出现。

交流的欲望压倒性欲，占据了上风。  
他们仅仅是穿戴整齐地坐在卧室的小圆桌旁，一边喝博士最爱的顺风威士忌，一边高声谈笑，聊着分别这些天发生的各种事。

 

“什么？不可能！别把我当傻子，唐。”  
托尼张开双手，瞪大了碧蓝的眼，像听到了世界上最惊奇的事。

因为他惊讶而捧场的反应，唐卷起丰润的嘴唇，露出了略带得意的微笑。  
“真的，”他悠然地喝了一口威士忌，“他有七英尺五英寸高，踩在四英尺的高跷上，就像在走平地。”

“噢，这太不容易了，我能想象。”托尼叹服地摇着头，“服役时我的一个战友六英尺八英寸，跑起步来摇摇摆摆，好像随便谁踹他一脚他就得摔个狗啃泥——太高的人难以保持平衡。”

“没错。而正因为如此，他的技艺才显得如此出色和不易。”唐语气中满是赞赏，“实在是让人惊叹……你该看看他在马戏团表演的样子。挺直腰腹，目视远方……长得很不精致，但是他向观众招手时我看到了上帝的光。”

托尼笑了，“他天生就高，又那么努力地练习，能达到那样的高度当然理所应当。”他顿了顿，“跟你很像，不是吗？”

博士带着笑意看了他一眼，饮尽了杯中的琥珀色的威士忌。  
然后他说：“是的，很像，也都很孤独。他太高了，以至于和别人交流都成了问题。”

 

“哦，去你的，孩子，不要这么形容自己。”  
托尼不满意地说，他恨他这一点——戒备成一个茧，却说无人理解。  
于是托尼伸出手轻轻拍了拍唐光滑的脸颊，得到了一个“唐·雪利对粗鲁举止谴责的眼神”。

 

这使托尼想到了一些画面。  
——每当他想实践一些刺激而激烈的姿势，或者说了什么实在太露骨的情话时，就会得到这样的眼神（当然，眼神中还包含一点赞许和默认）。

意大利男人于是感到了一种火热从下腹悄然蔓延，之前被交流欲压倒的性欲，重新占据了他的大脑。  
托尼注视着眼前优雅的、穿着漂亮西装的黑人的目光，也愈发灼热渴望起来。  
但在这种聊得正愉快的时候，他不想那么破坏气氛地直接说：“嘿，唐，来一些床上运动怎么样？”那也太蠢了。

好在，圆滑和灵活是这个意大利人的别名。

托尼的目光在卧室里敏锐地转了一圈。

在看到书架上摆放着的一盒扑克牌时，他脸上浮现一个狡黠的笑容。  
这个主意太妙了。又有情趣，又刺激。

 

“嘿，博士，想玩纸牌吗？”托尼突然热切地说，十分主动起身去拿那盒扑克，“我们很久没有玩过了。”

唐并不反对，调整了一下坐姿。  
“哦，为什么不？巡演中奥列格和乔治教了我一些新的玩法，也许我们可以试一试。”

 

托尼扭头，微眯着眼，暧昧地看了交叠双腿舒适坐着的黑人一眼。  
“是的，新玩法，我们应该试一试。”

他将滑腻的扑克从包装盒中取出，轻轻拍在圆桌上，发出细微的声音。

“没有筹码，没有乐趣。我们来一些赌注吧，博士，会更有趣的。”

唐便笑着想去摸放在西服内袋里的钱，“赌什么，托尼，钱？”

“哦，不，不，那也太普通了。”托尼撅起唇峰摇头。  
心怀鬼胎的恶霸终于说出了他的真实意图，他恶劣地笑着，放轻也放缓了声音。

“赌我们身上的衣服。输的人就脱一件，博士。”

 

“……”  
听到意大利人的话，唐感到卧室内温度似乎骤然上升了。刚刚还合适舒服的西装，好像突然有点太多太厚，以致让他感到燥热。

他脸颊泛起了滚烫，清了清喉咙，缓缓说：  
“哦，听起来不坏。”

托尼脸上的笑容更大了。  
他将大王和小王甩到一旁，手法利落地洗牌。  
玩牌是纽约布朗克斯街区男人的必备技能，而托尼又无疑是其中的佼佼者。纸牌在他手里仿佛有了生命，像波浪一样在托尼的指间律动着，掠过空气、带出风声。  
“只是提醒一下，博士，记得我跟你说过的吗？骰子纸牌，我从来不会输。”

雪利博士向来喜欢他自信的腔调。  
同时，他被这个刺激的赌注，激起了胜负欲，和……某种其他欲求。

唐修长的双手叠放在膝盖上，从容得、如同坐在荆棘丛中宝座上的王，宠溺得如同一位王看着自己因爱情而迎娶的王后。  
他的笑容也染上了暧昧，“好吧，我们走着瞧，托尼。”

 

“啪”。  
纸牌被垒得整整齐齐，倒扣在了桌面上。  
游戏开始了。

 

既然赌注如此新奇诱人而让人肾上腺素飙升，那么新玩法，根本就不重要了。  
他们选择只玩梭哈（showhand）。这是一种运气成分很高的牌。

 

第一局，唐开出的是五张散牌。  
而托尼则是两个对子。

仅仅是牌型唐就输了。

“来吧，博士。”托尼把他的牌扔在桌面上，得意地怂恿道。  
唐不太在意地挑了挑眉毛，“嗯哼，托尼，运气不错。”  
他站起身，脱下了灰色的纯羊毛精仿面料的丝滑西装上衣，搭在椅背上。  
他舒展了一下包裹在衬衫下矫健修长的上肢，肌肉若隐若现。  
“但幸运女神不会永远跟随你的。”唐坐下，伸出修长的食指，显然并不服气。  
托尼的目光火热地在他胸口肌肉鼓起的地方流连徘徊着，将博士的话还给他，“亲爱的，我们走着瞧。”

 

第二局，博士开出的还是散牌。  
从大到小，J,10,8,6,5。  
他不动声色，但是抿了抿嘴，“亮牌，托尼。”  
托尼耸耸肩，看起来不那么开心，“我也是散牌，该死。”  
他开始一张一张地摊牌，从小到大。

4,6,7,9……

唐轻轻吸气。他几乎要赢了。

最后一张。  
A.  
——A是最大的牌，仅这一张就大过了博士。

这一局还是托尼赢了。

“哦，为什么。”唐低叹，抬起双手。

托尼露出一个“就是如此”的笑容，摊摊手，示意道：“那么……”

唐无可奈何而克制地翻了个白眼，俯下身解开锃亮皮鞋的鞋带，将它们脱下，提着，随手扔到托尼那边。  
唐穿着男士黑色丝袜的脚，踩在了波斯地毯上。  
“继续。你不会再让我脱下另一件了。”他说。

托尼笑得志得意满，目光在他骨形漂亮、穿着黑袜的脚上打了一个转。  
他西装裤下露出一截包裹着男士黑袜的脚腕，修长而线条惊人。  
他暗暗咽了口唾沫，腿间的某根凶器已经硬了。

 

第三局。  
唐看到自己最后一张牌时，本就隐含兴奋的脸上，一下子克制不住地容光焕发，还倒吸一口冷气，似乎不敢相信这样的好牌竟然会出现在他们的牌桌上。  
他将牌扣在胸口，好像握住了胜利，放松地笑道：“你先开，托尼。”

托尼的表情几乎没有变化过，一直给人高深莫测、揣摩不透的感觉，略带笑意，又无比冷静。听了唐的要求，托尼十分顺从地接受了。

他将牌扔在了桌子上，以一个灵巧又熟练的胜利者的姿态。  
然后才得意万分地笑了出来。

——看到他潇洒摔在桌面上的牌，博士的脸色在一瞬间变得古怪、又无比震惊。他不敢置信地伸手去摸这些牌，喃喃道：“哦，托尼……”  
他已经不在乎输赢了，只是觉得这太神奇了。

托尼扔在桌子上的那副牌，数字是，A,K,Q,J,10.  
一顺，已经很少见。  
花色是……  
清一色的黑桃。

黑桃同花顺。梭哈中最大的牌。

“哈哈哈！”终于不用再刻意忍耐，托尼笑得几乎要跳起来了！他刚刚憋得太狠，现在拍着膝盖向后仰着头大笑，“我早告诉你，唐，幸运女神总会垂青我！”

唐喟叹地摇着头，把自己的牌也摊在了桌上。  
A,K,Q,J,10.  
花色是红桃。

这已经是非常难得的牌了。

托尼发出惊讶的叫声，不敢相信这样的神迹一样的牌会出现。他笑得更大声了。他的胳膊探过桌面，抓住了唐灰色的领带，扯过来吻了他一口。  
“脱吧，宝贝。”他在他唇边说，“这是神迹。”

唐心服口服，也心情愉悦。  
对于两幅这样的牌出现，他只觉得他们确实如有神眷。

他看了意大利人一眼。男人灼灼的目光简直已经把他扒光了。  
唐被这个渴望的目光取悦了，他站起身，修长的手指伸向了皮带扣。

“咔哒”。  
皮带扣发出清脆又荡人心弦的响声。

唐将皮带抽了出来，“啪”，扔在托尼的脚下。  
托尼呼吸一滞。

但更刺激的还在后面。  
“附送你一条裤子。”唐低缓地说，“不系腰带穿这条西裤，实在难看，不符合美学标准。”  
他拉开了裤链。

 

托尼呆呆地、发愣地看着，屏住了呼吸。

瘦窄有力的腰胯快挂不住西装裤，博士修长的手指扒了一下裤腰，灰色的西裤几乎就像电影中的慢镜头一样滑下，堆在脚腕处。随之暴露在空气中的，是博士腿间被黑色平角内裤遮盖的已经硬起来的一包东西，和修长结实、线条矫健的深古铜色双腿。

再往下，他的小腿。唐穿着男士黑色小腿袜，在动人的曲线处，还有防止腿袜下滑、而穿戴的黑色袜夹，圈着博士修长流畅的小腿。  
博士不但拥有被上帝吻过的手指，还有被上帝吻过的脚踝。他跟腱发达，窄、长，有力，是一个绝妙的曲线弧度。

 

真是……该死的性感。

托尼口干舌燥了。  
他没有想过原来男人的袜带，竟然会比女人的吊带袜让他兴奋得多——而他现在觉得吊带袜会让他萎掉，可博士的小腿袜让他欲火中烧。  
他的性器在看到这样的美景时，就弹了一下，变得更硬了。

万物皆有美学。而作为艺术水平极高的艺术家，唐·雪利博士自然不允许杂乱无章地脱衣解带发生在自己身上。  
脱衣的顺序也讲究艺术。  
他显然知道上身整齐地穿着衬衫、打着领带，而下身却只有内裤和男用袜夹与黑色小腿袜，这样的反差会带来更大的刺激。  
而这种反差，的确让注视者托尼，感到了眩晕一样的窒息恍惚感。他只觉得自己真他妈幸运，得到唐·雪利这个天赐的圣子。  
上帝啊，他必然曾做过什么好事，才能有得到这样的运气。也许二战就是他挽救的。

唐居高临下地俯看他，将他的凝滞和呼吸粗重看在眼里。  
博士就带上了一点羞涩，和非常多的骄傲。  
他的双脚从堆叠的裤子中抬出，把西裤踢到了托尼那边。重新坐下来，浅浅的笑盈现在他脸上。

托尼的目光就没有离开过他的腿。  
唐也知道自己这样很性感。  
他微笑着，交叠了双腿。诱人性感的画面让托尼的呼吸更加粗重。

空气变得粘稠而灼热。

“继续，宝贝。”托尼的声音变得低沉。

接下来，托尼突然急切起来了，他低声催促着唐快点抽牌。快点，宝贝，别思考那么久，抽牌吧亲爱的。

而唐则像发现了新的乐趣。

他不紧不慢，也不再在乎输赢。  
偶尔晃一晃搭在另一条腿上的小腿，每当这时托尼的喉结就上下滚动一下。  
唐轻笑着，瞥瞥这个欲火中烧的男人。虽然他自己因为欲望，也不怎么好过，但是情趣总是比直来直去要高级。

 

接下来的两把，唐不出意外地又输了。  
他不再感到懊恼，而是好笑又眼神晦暗地看着赢家，姿态从容优雅，仿佛他才是胜利者。

在托尼越来越火热粘稠的目光中，唐先是解开了领带——领带如同一个象征，象征着禁欲和秩序。他将它摘下，丢到托尼的脚边——它是他，这个赢家的所有物了。  
托尼也读懂了它被博士丢给自己的含义，而占有感让他兴奋得睫毛眨个不停，浅蓝色的眸子像小鹿一般渴求，也像这个雨夜一样潮湿。他低头看着脚边的衣物，深吸一口气。

下一局，唐解开了白衬衫。  
随着扣子被博士灵巧的长手指一个一个解开，他深色焦糖一样的大片肌肤裸露了出来。发达的胸肌，深褐色的两点，块垒分明的腹肌……  
然后他脱下衬衫，倒三角形的轮廓蕴含着力与美。他肌肉鼓起修长宽阔的臂膀随意舒展了一下，将衬衫扔在了托尼的腿上，盖住了他大腿中间可见的勃起。  
“多少遮一遮吧。”唐戏谑地说。但他自己的性器也硬得挺在小腹上，龟头都快要从内裤边上露出来。

托尼握住了腿间的白衬衫，被他撩拨得棉被都遮盖不住。他咬着牙，“继续。”  
他要把博士扒光。

博士稳操胜券地说：“当然。”

 

托尼的目光如果能化成实体，那么现在它们就会在唐赤裸的肌肤上舔舐了。炽热、滑腻、粘稠的目光，随着呼吸的沉重愈发胶着。

“托尼，别看我，看牌。”看到托尼出神地盯着自己，唐微含下巴，由下往上注视着他，每当博士想要说一些善意讽刺的话时，就会有这样促狭的表情。

“托尼，你的手该摸牌，而不是摸我。”他说，手指轻柔地划过托尼抚摸自己小臂的手，让托尼感到一阵酥麻，这明明就是一种勾引，却说着义正言辞拒绝的话。

 

当唐又一次输掉时，托尼喑哑地说：“选一个，宝贝，内裤，还是袜子。”  
这是黑人身上唯二的遮盖了。

“哦……”唐的声音像口感极佳的红酒一样柔顺，他看起来像是思考了一番，但是其实心中早就有了自己的决定。  
他起身背对着意大利男人，手搭在内裤边上，扯了下去。  
然后唐弯腰，抬腿，脱掉了内裤。

意大利男人看着他修长的双腿，撅起的挺翘臀部，极具美感和力量。向上是博士精致诱人的一对腰窝，随着他的塌腰、起身，而展现出惊人的诱惑力。

脑中“嗡”的一声，托尼再也无法忍耐了。

他猛地站起身，向前几步，紧紧搂住了正在直起上身的黑人的腰身，铁硬的性器磨蹭着他浑圆弹性的深蜜色臀部。托尼急促地粗重地喘息着，大手胡乱地在他身上抚摸揉捏，低声叫他宝贝，用他欲望的下身轻撞他赤裸的臀，显然已经被撩拨到无比情动。

 

但这一次，博士没有同意。  
纵使他也因身后凶蛮狂野的气息和在身上用力爱抚的手掌意乱情迷，但他知道自己接下来要做的，会让这个游戏更……刺激。

 

“托尼，松手……嗯……不……我不许你脱掉裤子，”唐竭力挣扎着，想脱出他的怀抱，在感受到托尼的手想胡乱地解开身上的皮带时，他反手摁住了他的手，“你输了吗，托尼？没有。你不能解开皮带，因为我还不想结束游戏。”

男人满含欲火的蓝眼睛，无法相信地看着他。  
托尼委屈地叫道：“不！你不能这样，没门，唐，这太不公平了！”

“为什么？我才是那个快要脱光了的人，这有什么不公平？”唐一本正经地问，姿态足够高贵——如果不是他正抚弄舒缓自己的阴茎的话。

“你知道的……”托尼咬着牙根说。他狠狠地喷出了一口气，重新坐回座位上，把扑克牌洗得啪啪响，“好！来！这局我们一张牌定胜负！”  
博士抚慰着自己的性器，站在桌边，低低喘气，等待局势的发展。

 

事实证明，托尼是个真正被幸运女神眷顾的男人。  
博士抽到了黑桃A，托尼抽到了方片2。

 

托尼·利普，自称玩纸牌从来不会输的男人，输给了黑人钢琴家。  
——而他又完全没有输。

 

当两张牌都摊在桌子上，他们对视一眼，都从对方的眼中读出了惊叹、爱意和欲望。

托尼搂住博士优美的脖颈，压下来，狂热地吻住了他。  
唐也急切地跨坐在他的腿上，环住他的脖子，低头和他激烈地唇齿纠缠。

托尼的大手热切强烈地在他后背和腰臀上抚摸，胡乱地咬含他的喉结，吮吸他的锁骨，把自己的气息混进他的。  
唐抱住他的头，磨蹭托尼的柔软的黑发，发出早就想发出的呻吟。

 

然后，博士推开了他，重重吻了他一下，眼神中有着放纵的迷恋。  
“你这个幸运儿，”他说，“我要奖励你。”

他抬腿从托尼腿上起来，然后分开托尼的双腿，滑了下去。解开他的皮带、拉链，隔着内裤，亲上了那根已经将白色内裤染湿的凶恶性器。

修长灵活的手指扒开内裤，释放了已经孤单吐露已久的紫红阴茎。  
他着迷地看着，然后含住他。  
漂亮的手，捧着胀鼓的囊袋。灵巧的舌头舔着冠状沟。  
他十分慷慨地深深吞进嘴中，给他深喉。

“哦，宝贝……”托尼面色潮红，眼神迷离地低声说。  
唐的脑袋伏在自己腿间耸动，卖力地用总是吐出优雅字句的嘴，给托尼带来极致的快感。  
托尼无法抑制地想：博士跪在了刚刚输给我的皮带、西裤、领带和衬衫中间，跪在我的脚下，含着我的东西，就好像他也是输给了我的筹码。

他是他的。唐·雪利，雪利博士，这个高大漂亮的黑人，美的化身的男人，是他的所有物。

他从胸口炸开一种满足感。托尼从他嘴中抽出，粗暴地将他扯起，拥着他、推搡着，把他压在了床上。  
他们额头相抵，卧室里只听得到雨声，和比雨声更明显粗重的呼吸声。

 

唐修长结实的小腿被托尼抓住，送到嘴边，亲了丝滑的小腿肚一口，然后细细地舔着。  
接下来是脚趾、足心。

唐用胳膊盖着眼，发出忍受不住地喘息。  
托尼的舔舐让他觉得自己是易碎的水晶，又好像是什么圣洁崇高的神，被臣民匍匐在脚下膜拜。  
这个想象让他激动地要颤抖起来。

“这简直是……”唐受不住地说，“别这样，托尼。”

他被刺激得蜷起了脚趾，本来是因为过于羞耻和舒服而难耐地躲避，但在男士丝袜下，这个小动作显得尤其性感。于是他的脚趾再次被喘着粗气的意大利男人含进嘴中，吮吸，逗弄。  
托尼含着他的大拇指，含糊不清地说：“真想让你看看自己，宝贝，你美极了。”  
“哦，求你，闭嘴……”唐罕见地直接要求他闭嘴，这是因为他实在羞涩了。

托尼细细地把玩了一番，以至于唐的男士丝袜上都是他的唾液。  
他将博士的大腿压在胸前，一边扩张着他的后穴，一边舔舐着含咬着他的脚。

托尼兴奋得几乎想要跳起来，就像喝了浓度极高的咖啡，恨不得绕着布朗克斯跑一圈，才能将内心的欲望完全倾泻，要不然，就要好好和身下的黑人做几次爱。

 

博士偶尔放下胳膊和他对视，大多数时候还是盖着眼喘息，不愿去看托尼做着的过分放肆、刺激视线的举动。  
“托尼……拜托……”  
他也不知道自己在祈求托尼些什么。  
后穴被男人有力的手指侵犯着搅弄，博士自己也在抚弄性器，脚被抓着送到嘴边。唐不敢想象自己的样子，他仅仅是看着托尼眼中的热情和迷恋，就可以知道此刻他的姿势有多么羞耻。

 

在托尼抓着他的脚腕，满满当当地进入他时，两个人同时发出了叹息和呻吟。

他们相连了。托尼梗着脖子，闷声在唐身上征伐顶撞，额头青筋鼓起，身下如同马达般顶撞进出他。  
唐环着他的脖子，将头埋在他的肩膀上，低低地呻吟，像一只大型犬发出祈求爱抚的呜咽声。

托尼的汗水顺着下巴滴在唐的嘴边，被他眯着眼睛，伸出舌头舔去。  
意大利男人咬紧牙关，挺胯，猛地将他抓个正着，唐脸上暧昧的微笑被情欲和迷乱代替了，他口中溢出男人的名字，“托尼……”送上自己的腰臀，渴望着更多。

 

“有没有想我？”激烈情浓的时候，托尼在他耳边低声问，下身又快又狠地钉着他，“唐，想不想我？”

“啊……”唐的身体滚烫，指甲陷入身上男人的肩头，喉咙里发出破碎哽咽的呻吟和急促的呼吸声，“想你……托尼……一直……”

“我也想你，”托尼张开双臂包裹住他，把他缩死在自己的怀里，“快疯了。”

他们更紧地交缠。托尼憋了太久，这一个月他只能自己抚慰，如今进入他，他觉得自己简直要成了快枪手，被他吸出来。  
他不想那么快地泄出来，在快要达到顶点时就停下来狠狠吻他。  
当身下的宝贝终于被他操到可怜兮兮地射出了灼热白浊，他在一阵眩晕和白光中也释放了出来，喷射在他柔软包容的体内。

托尼耳边响起了不知哪一年曾在意大利佛罗伦萨大教堂听到的宗教赞美歌，庄严而恢弘，“你是我所有的力量；你是我之安宁，我之自由”。教堂在震动，他的世界也在颤抖坍塌，分崩离析，然后又如此圆融地变得光明达意。

“托尼……”

他的信仰在发出低哑又软绵的声音呼唤他。

 

-

“博士，我告诉过你，托尼·利普玩纸牌从来不会输。”  
意大利人洋洋得意地说。  
“现在我相信了。”  
雪利博士轻笑道，  
“你这个幸运的人。”

——托尼·利普玩纸牌从来不会输·FIN

 

\----  
感谢赌系列港片  
*“你是我所有的力量；你是我之安宁，我之自由”from意大利歌曲symbolum77（符号）  
原歌词“Tu sei la mia forza altro io non ho，Tu sei la mia pace, la mia libertà” 超好听！网易云可以听哦（疯狂卖菜）


End file.
